


Великий и Могучий (но Не Такой Уж Симпатичный)

by WTF Douglas Adams 2021 (HolisticDouglas)



Series: WTF Douglas Adams 2021: спецквест [3]
Category: Dirk Gently - Douglas Adams, Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Book Thor, Digital Art, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolisticDouglas/pseuds/WTF%20Douglas%20Adams%202021
Summary: Когда-то давно, до Америки, Дирк повстречал одного легендарного бога грома...
Series: WTF Douglas Adams 2021: спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Великий и Могучий (но Не Такой Уж Симпатичный)




End file.
